Episode 1: Genuine or Simply An Act?
by GothGirl1996
Summary: What happens undercover, perhaps should stay under cover... as McGee and Abby soon discover.


Episode 1- McAbby.

Genuine or Simply An Act?

What Happens Undercover, perhaps should stay undercover…

"Are you going to be alright undercover, Abby?" Gibbs asked, sitting behind his desk in the bullpen. Abby turned to him and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll be with McGee. I'll be fine. Tony and Ziva will be watching in MTAC, anyway." Abby said and turned to McGee as he walked into the bullpen, dressed in military dress blues. They were going undercover as a couple who were being stalked by and ex-convict-boyfriend of the wife. "Hello, handsome." Abby said to McGee as he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

McGee smiled. He loved Abby. He just had to find a way of telling her that without being criticised by Tony. They'd tried to make it work once before and hadn't been successful.

"OK. Off you go. Remember keep your earwigs on." Gibbs said throwing a set of keys at McGee.

"Yes, boss." McGee nods and leads Abby out. They reach the elevator and once inside, Abby takes a huge breath.

"You alright, Abs?" McGee asks turning to her concerned.

"I'm fine, McGee. Nervous is all."

A few hours later, Ziva and Tony are watching Abby's glasses cam's live feed to MTAC. Gibbs walks in carrying coffee and sits behind Ziva.

"They've entered the hotel, Gibbs." Ziva says.

"How you holding up, Abby?" McGee asks quietly.

"I'm fine, darling." She says as they walk up to the hotel to check in desk. They check into their hotel room and a bellboy carries their bags up. When the bellboy is dismissed McGee and Abby set up the room cameras.

"Boss, we're online." McGee says and turns to Abby who is booking a dinner reservation. "Abby, what are you doing?"

"… Thank you, goodnight. Booking dinner. Our stalker just booked dinner for himself. We're tailing aren't we, honey?" She says getting up from beside the hotel phone and walking over to McGee.

"You're nervous aren't you, Abby?"

"Perhaps. Or just in character." She smiled and kissed McGee's cheek before disappearing into the hotel's Ensuite. McGee smiles and stares after Abby as her black clad behind disappears behind the door.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouts into the microphone in MTAC causing Ziva to jump.

"Sorry, boss."

"What's going on, McGee?"

"Abby's gone to the ladies room and then we're going out to dinner after our guy. He's just made a reservation for one. We'll report back when we get back."

"Very well, McGee. Keep Abby safe."

"Will do, boss." And with that Tim and Abby went undercover.

Around midnight Tony swapped with Ziva so that she could take a 'Mossad Nap'.

"What's happened then, Ziva?" Tony asked and sat down beside her.

"They've been to dinner and are now heading back to the hotel. We will never find this man. It is like trying to fin a needle in a needle stack!" Ziva complained.

"Hay Stack."

"What?"

" 'Like trying to find a needle in a haystack', is the actual phrase, Mossad."

Ziva gave an exasperated sound and moved away from him to sit in a corner and rest. Tony chuckled to himself and continued to watch the MTAC screen as McGee and Abby entered the hotel's elevator in the lobby. Ziva stared for a moment and then moved over to Tony's side.

"Abby, the man beside you has recognised you or McGee. You need to create a distraction. Now."

"What?!" Abby hissed leaning closer to McGee.

"Now, Abby. A diversion."

In the elevator Abby thought briefly and then coming to no logical solution threw herself at McGee planting a passionate kiss on his lips. McGee reacted shocked for a moment and the picked her up and stumbled out of the lift when the bellboy stopped on their floor outside their hotel room.

Abby grabbed the key card from McGee's back pocket and opened the door behind her. Once inside the room McGee put Abby down and slammed the door shut before passionately kissing Abby again. Abby reached for McGee's ear and pulled out his earwig along with her own and turned them off, then McGee reached for the microphone switch on the table beside him. Before pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it over a camera hidden inside a bookcase.

"Damn, McGee! We've lost connection, boss." Tony said as Gibbs re-entered MTAC.

"What do you mean we lost connection?" Gibbs shouted angrily slurping more coffee.

"Tony means that McGee and Abby turned off our connection to them. They evidently do not wish to be disturbed." Ziva said kindly. Gibbs smiled and sat down beside her. "So we wait for them to re-establish the connection."

Meanwhile, inside the hotel suite Abby was fast asleep curled up on McGee's chest in the large double bed. McGee was staring at the ceiling. Abby stirred slightly.

"What are you thinking about, McGee?" Abby asked sleepily.

"Hello, Abs. Nothing important. Just about us."

"What? Like how we're going to keep this from Gibbs? Or Tony?" Abby laughed casually. McGee smiled and ran his hand down her back over the large tattooed crucifix, which ran the whole length of her back. Abby shuddered and leant closer to him. He had replaced their earwigs when Abby had fallen asleep, now they suddenly made a loud whizzing sound and they both jerked awake. Abby quickly covering herself as McGee's shirt fell off the camera hidden in the bookcase and Tony gave an impressed laugh.

"Good morning, McGee, Abby. Maybe I was wrong, Ziva, perhaps our geek is getting some after all." He said mockingly.

"Leave them alone, DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted and slapped DiNozzo's head.

"Ugh! Sorry, boss." DiNozzo said rubbing his head and glaring at Ziva who was laughing in his direction.

"Where are we at, McGee?"

"Umm… Well…" McGee stammered. Abby groaned and sat up.

"We lost him, Gibbs. We were compromised by the barmaid who recognised me, and then the bellboy in the lift. We're sorry, Gibbs." Abby said sleepily. Before she rolled over again and curled up.

"Well, you two best get back here ASAP." Gibbs complained and left MTAC. Abby sighed and McGee lay down beside her only to sit up again when Tony spoke. Abby gave up trying to sleep and pulled McGee's pyjama top on over her head before getting out of bed and kissing McGee's cheek. McGee watched her as she disappeared into the Ensuite bathroom.

"So, McLovin' are we good?"

"Oh, yeah…" McGee said trailing off as he watched Abby disappear. Tony smirked and then shouted "McGee!"

"Sorry, Tony… Yes, we're good to come back." McGee said reaching for a dressing gown.

"Good." Tony smirked and shut off the connection.

The next day Abby was in her lab processing evidence from Ducky. McGee walked in and watched her as she stalked around her lab.

"No lurking without a permit, Tim." She calls and McGee smiled and entered her lab.

"Hay, Abs."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I…"

"McGee don't apologise … Just tell me one thing?"

"What?" He asks walking over to join her at her computer.

"Was it… any of it real?" Abby asked turning away from him. McGee sighed and moved close to her.

"Yes. My love for you will always be the same. That will never change." He whispered.

Abby nodded and turned to him and hugged him.

"Good. Because if you break my heart, McGee. Remember I am one of the few people..."

"In the world who could kill me and leave no forensic evidence behind, I know. I would never." He smiled and kissed her nose. She giggled.

"Now all we have to do is keep it quiet from, Gibbs." Abby said as the elevator outside her lab opened.

"Tell me what, Abby?" Gibbs says and Abby giggles again before turning to he computer. She gabbles to Gibbs in geek speak and McGee smiles before walking into her office to finish fixing the equipment he was working on before they went undercover.

To be continued...


End file.
